


Music

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa try a little roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

The first thing that Lisa noticed when she came into the South Hoof farmyard was that it had a lot of chickens. It seemed a bit unsafe to have chickens roaming around all over the place with the amount of horses and their riders here, but the chickens seemed okay.

Lisa dismounted anyway, and Starshine stayed perfectly still even as a chicken fluttered up and perched on his saddle.

“James said that I’d find you here,” said Lisa, finally locating her girlfriend and walking over to her. Louisa was sitting with her back against one of the barns, a chicken in her arms.

“Hi,” said Louisa, looking up but still petting the chicken. “Do you like chickens?”

“More than Anne does,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled. “Anyway, I came to fetch my girlfriend.”

“For what?” asked Louisa. She stopped petting the chicken, and it hopped out of her arms to join its brethren in their aimless wandering.

“For fun,” said Lisa. She helped Louisa to her feet, noticing the white skirt that fluttered around Louisa’s knees. Yes, that would work perfectly.

“What kind of fun?” asked Louisa. “Will I need Daydreamer? Because he ran off with the wild herd a while back.”

“You’ll need him to get home,” said Lisa. “We are going home to have fun.”

“Oh, so it’s that kind of fun,” said Louisa. She grinned. “Excellent.”

Lisa shooed the chickens off of her horse before mounting up with Louisa behind her. A smile appeared as Louisa wrapped her arms around Lisa’s middle. They rode off in pursuit of the missing Paint horse.

“Come on, Daydreamer, I want to have my own fun now,” said Louisa, walking towards her horse. He neighed and shook his head, trotting off to the side. Louisa tried to grab his bridle, but he tossed his head and backed off.

“The call of the wild has taken him,” said Lisa. “Maybe we should leave him here. Out in this windy place with only this cliff grass to eat and no nice, warm stable to go back to at night.”

Daydreamer flicked his ear towards Lisa and trotted forward, a shiver working its way through him.

“It’s only going to get colder at night,” said Louisa. Finally, her horse neighed and broke off from the wild herd to stand near his owner.

“Good boy,” said Louisa, and mounted him. She turned to Lisa. “Are we going to just slide down the cliff or get the ferries?”

“You know me,” said Lisa with a grin.

“You’re right, I do,” said Louisa. “Should I race you there?”

“Well, I am pretty horny, so yes,” said Lisa. “Try and beat a Soul Rider.”

“I am a Soul Rider,” said Louisa, and laughed. “Let’s go.”

Louisa slid down the small cliff seconds after Lisa did, then kissed her when they met at the stables. Lisa’s returning kiss made her moan softly. And then Lisa put her hands under Louisa’s skirt and grabbed her ass.

Nathalie cleared her throat noisily, causing the two women to jump apart.

“You are still in public,” said Nathalie. “But, because Louisa’s help has given me more time with Ricky, I’ll put your horses away for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Louisa. “Make sure that you lock up Daydreamer properly, he might try to escape back to the wild horses.”

With that warning, the two of them made their way back home.

“So, what have you got planned for me?” asked Louisa once they were in their bedroom.

“Put on a vest,” said Lisa. “Then lose the hat and put on long socks and school-type shoes.”

“A schoolgirl fantasy?” asked Louisa.

“Not schoolgirl, music schoolgirl,” said Lisa. “I’m the teacher and you’re my student who can’t sing so you’ve come to me for extra lessons.”

“Oh, like porn,” said Louisa.

“Kind of. It’s called role play,” said Lisa. She kissed her girlfriend, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Louisa chased her tongue with her teeth, and Lisa’s hands once more grabbed Louisa’s ass but this time lifted her up. Her fingers stroked her girlfriend through her panties, and then she pulled away to hear Louisa moan.

“I’d better get changed,” said Louisa. Lisa put her back down, and Louisa busied herself with getting the clothes out of the wardrobe.

Once Louisa had changed into her schoolgirl outfit, she found that Lisa had taken off her jacket and put her neck-tie on. Louisa blushed, knowing exactly where Lisa had gotten that tie from.

“Ah, so you finally get here. I assume that you know why you’re here?” said Lisa.

“Yes, Miss Petersen,” said Louisa. Lisa nodded, pleased with the name. “You called me here for extra lessons.”

“Mm-hm. I’m going to teach you to use your mouth and fingers well,” said Lisa.

“I can use my mouth very well,” said Louisa.

“Oh? Then show me,” said Lisa. She laid back on the bed after taking off her shirt and pants.

Louisa got onto the bed with her, then unhooked her bra and licked Lisa’s nipple. She took it into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue. Lisa moaned, then gasped as Louisa bit down lightly.

“So you can suck a nipple. Any baby can do that,” said Lisa.

“Oh, I can do more than that,” said Louisa. She pulled down Lisa’s panties. Then, she licked her lips before moving her face to Lisa’s pussy. She licked gently at first, getting a taste of her girlfriend. Her tongue circled Lisa’s clit, and Lisa arched her back with a moan and tangled her fingers in Louisa’s hair. Louisa chuckled lightly and slipped her tongue inside Lisa’s pussy, which made her moan more.

“A mouth is more than a tongue,” said Lisa. Louisa took that as a request to nip Lisa’s folds, which Lisa clearly delighted in by her loud moaning. Louisa’s tongue flicked in deeper, her nose brushing Lisa’s clit. She’d learned from her girlfriend how to eat someone out properly, and she intended to put that to good use- after all, she was playing the student.

At last, Lisa cried out in pleasure and Louisa nuzzled Lisa’s clit even as her tongue was busy still probing the squeezing walls of Lisa’s pussy.

“Damn, I’ve taught you well,” said Lisa. Louisa wasn’t sure if she was saying that as herself or as her music teacher persona.

“What can I say? I’ve had the best teacher,” said Louisa.

“Are you ready for another lesson?” asked Lisa. Louisa nodded eagerly at the lust burning in Lisa’s eyes and laid down beside her.

“I do so love learning from the master,” said Louisa. Lisa reached under Louisa’s skirt again, but this time she pulled her panties down and rubbed her folds directly. Louisa moaned and spread her legs, trembling in anticipation.

“You might know that I am also a guitar player,” said Lisa. “A very good one if I do say so myself.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “Your music is the best that I’ve ever heard.”

“Thank you for the praise,” said Lisa. “But a guitar isn’t the only thing that I can play well.” Her fingers brushed Louisa’s pussy, and Louisa felt herself twitch. “Let’s see what music I can make from you.”

And with that, Lisa’s finger pushed into Louisa while her thumb rubbed her clit. Louisa moaned, moving her hips. Lisa thrust her finger in and out, somehow managing to brush against the right spot.

“Seems like I can play this instrument well too,” said Lisa.

“Oh yes,” said Louisa, and arched her back as Lisa put more pressure on that one spot. Louisa’s breathing was coming faster, and she knew from the sounds that she was getting wetter. She could feel it, too, trickling down.

“Some instruments can be played better with two hands,” said Lisa. Now her one hand concentrated on thrusting the finger while the other rubbed Louisa’s clit. Louisa moaned loudly, almost crying out in pleasure. When Lisa used just the right amount of pressure, she did cry out, her hips lifting up off the bed.

Louisa wanted to say something but couldn’t, she could only moan as her orgasm hit her. Lisa kissed her neck, her fingers still moving while Louisa moaned and moved her hips.

“That was incredible,” said Louisa, panting as she came down. Lisa removed her fingers but kept kissing Louisa’s neck.

“You are capable of wonderful music,” said Lisa. “You’re just more of an instrument. One that I wouldn’t mind playing again.”

“It was your skilled fingers that made the music,” said Louisa. “Kiss me.” Lisa was only too happy to comply, tasting herself on Louisa’s lips and in her mouth. 

“Did you enjoy that?” asked Lisa.

“More than I thought I would,” said Louisa. “So that’s role play.”

“Of the sexual kind, yes,” said Lisa. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Maybe next time it can be fan and famous musician,” said Louisa. “Or something.”

“It’s a nice change from vanilla sex,” said Lisa. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Is it bad that now I want to watch porn?” asked Louisa, and laughed.

“Way ahead of you,” said Lisa. She grabbed her laptop from the floor next to the bed and opened it. It was paused on a video.

“A very good use of your time,” said Louisa.

“Says the woman who was petting chickens,” said Lisa. Louisa laughed and got comfortable beside Lisa. “Want to watch this video?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. Watching porn with her girlfriend was everything that she’d hoped it would be.


End file.
